Una Vida Normal Powerpuff girls
by REBKTMT
Summary: Las powerpuff girls quedaron con un pequeño regalo que les arrojo EL luego de haber sido derrotado ¿ Que les dejo? ellas deciden salir de Townsville y dejar en el pasado su vida de super héroes atrás ¿Qué las llevo a tomar esa decisión? ¿Que les espera?
1. chapter 1

**Una Vida Normal**

 **Capítulo 1: Vivir sin miedo**

El día había comenzado en la ciudad de Townsville, mientras algunos rayos del sol se infiltraban por la cortina cayendo sobre una linda joven de cabellera larga color naranja, con ojos rosados en el cual cualquier hombre se perderia, piel blanca y suave, con un cuerpo envidiable para toda chica, cintura delgada con una estatura perfecta, ella se movía con molestia dando la espalda a los rayos que daban en su rosteo; el nombre de aquella muchacha es Bombón Utonio que tiene 16 años de edad es la hija mayor, tiene un carácter maternal con sus 2 hermanas menores .

\- 5 minutitos más - decía ésta tapándose la cara con una almohada

Mientras en otra habitacion una joven de cabellos cortos color negro daba vueltas en su cama, ella es Bellota Utonia tiene 16 años es la hija del medio con unos ojos color jade, la piel un poco morena a comparación de sus otras hermanas, tiene un cuerpo bien trabajado, le gusta mucho los deportes.

\- Patea el balón. ... patealo - repetía somnolienta mientras se movía en su cama hasta que se cayó - auchhhhhhh...- se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Entre tanto en la habitacion de Burbuja una señorita de cabellos rubios con unos bellísimos ojos celestes con una piel blanca y delicada como la seda, de buen parecer, es la hija menor con 16 años estaba durmiendo, pero su cama estaba llena de revistas de diseño, a esta le encanta hacer ropa en especial para sus hermanas porque las quiere mucho.

Mientras que en la planta baja exactamente en el cocina el Profesor Utonio padre de estas tres jovencitas estaba terminando de poner la mesa para el desayuno.

\- Niñas última vez que les hablo... bajen a desayunar es tarde - gritó el **Profesor**

\- Ya profesor! !!!! - dijeron las tres chicas al unísono desde el segundo piso con voz adormilada

5 minutos después las chicas se toparon en el pasillo

\- Buenos días - saludó **Bombón** a sus hermanas

\- ¿Que tienen de buenos? - renegaba Bellota con los ojos entre cerrados

\- ¿Cómo estan? - dijo **Burbuja** acomodandose su pijama

\- Con sueño - respondió **Bellota** de mala gana mientras se estrujaba los ojos

\- Bajemos ya, antes de que se enoje el profesor - comentó **Burbuja**

Las 3 se dirigieron a la cocina y vieron a su padre en la mesa esperandolas.

\- Hice waffles niñas - dijo el Profesor con una sonrisa

Bellota al escuchar aquello apartó con un poco de brutalidad a Burbuja del camino e iba a hacer lo mismo con Bombón, pero ésta se aparto ocasionando que Bellota caiga al suelo.

\- Sabemos que te gustan los waffles pero no es para que ... - decía **Burbuja** , pero fue interrumpida por Bombón

\- Tires a la gente por donde pases - dijo **Bombón** regañandole

\- Nadie te dice nada cuando actuas como loca cuando te excede con los dulces - dijo Bellota y la mira seria

\- Buenos días profesor - saludó **Burbuja** con amabilidad

Ya en la mesa todos tomando el desayuno preparando por el Profesor Utonio.

\- Profesor, ¿llamaron por la linea?... - preguntó **Bellota**

\- Bellota hace tiempo que no recibimos ninguna llamada - dijo **Bombón**

\- Pero quien sabe tal vez esta vez habría sido la excepción - habló **Bellota** masticando su Waffle

\- Todo se a vuelto más aburrido aunque ya nos da tiempo para hacer nuestras cosas - comentó **Burbuja** apoyandose al respaldar de su asiento

\- Creo que ya no nos necesitan aquí - dijo **Bombón** con una voz triste

\- Nuestros poderes ya no son útiles-dijo **Bellota**

\- Si porque no ha pasado nada intersante desde que vencimos a El - dijo **Burbuja**

\- No somos útiles aquí - susurró **Bellota**

\- Para eso nos quitamos los poderes - dijo el **Bombón** dando un bocado a su desayuno

\- Está diciendo que.. - dijo **Bellota** con los ojos como plato

\- No tendremos superpoderes - dijo **Bombón** \- pienso que sería mejor ya que cafa vez que los uso siento una...

\- Opresión en el pecho - susurró **Burbuja** \- yo algunas veces siento hasta miedo cada vez que los uso

\- ¿Desde cuando? - preguntó el **Profesor**

\- Unos meses después de que vencimos a EL - habló **Bombón** \- es un miedo terrible, un miedo que me paraliza

\- Me sucede los mismo, tal vez sea algo que EL nos causó - analizaba **Bellota** \- Pero no es tan fuerte como para estar sin los poderes

\- Yo siento que esta opresión es cada vez más fuerte - habló **Burbuja** \- hay veces que no puedo dormir por esto, quiero tener una vida más tranquila...

\- Una vida normal - completó **Bombón** \- una vida sin temor

\- Ya veo - habló el Profesor dando a entender que el tema habia concluido

Terminaron de desayunar y las chicas se retiraron a sus habitaciones sin dejar de pensar en lo que les sucedía.

\- ¿Burbuja en que piensas? - preguntó **Bombón**

\- Creo que deberíamos tener una vida normal - dijo **Burbuja** \- sin este feo sentimiento que nos dejó EL como castigo por derrotarlo

\- Eso seria decirle adiós a nuestros poderes - habló **Bellota** acercándose a sus hermanas - se que es difícil estar siempre con esta opresión, pero ¿Estan seguras de vivir sin poderes? ¿De qué ya no los utilizaremos?

\- No lo se, pero yo no creo poder resistir más tiempo así - dijo **Bombón** \- cada vez este sentimiento viene con mayor frecuencia e intensidad

\- Pues ... vamos donde el profesor - dijo **Burbuja** \- el nos podría aconsejar

Las chicas estaban entrando al laboratorio de su padre, observando como este dejaba se levantó los lentes para frotarse los ojos dando a entender que no había dormido en días.

\- ¿Qué pasa niñas? - preguntó el **Profesor** al percatarse de la presencia de sus hijas

\- Profesor si nos quitamos nuestros poderes, podríamos tener una vida normal-dijo Bellota directamente

\- ¿Es lo más seguro? - respondió el profesor - EL era muy poderoso y sin duda dejó algo en ustedes que aún no descubro

\- ¿Entonces?... - dijeron las tres hermanas al unísono

\- Podría ser que con sólo quitarse sus poderes el sentimiento se vaya - habló el **Profesor**

-¿Qué nos aconseja como padre? - preguntó **Bombón**

\- Si les afecta demasiado es mejor no tenerlos - dijo acercándose a sus hijas - solo quiero que ustedes vivan tranquilas

\- Entonces no quitaremos nuestros poderes - habló **Burbuja** \- espero que con eso tengamos una vida más tranquila

\- Bueno mis niñas asi sera - dijo el **Profesor**

\- Entonces profesor cuando nos quitará nuestros poderes - dijo Bombón

\- Mañana porque tengo que alistar la máquina - dijo el **Profesor**

\- Entonces hermanas tenemos que disfrutar este día - dijo Burbuja

\- Porque ya no tendremos superpoderes - dijo Bellota con un poco de tristeza

\- ¿Están seguras?... - preguntó el **Profesor** con un poco de preocupación

\- Nosotras estamos seguras profesor - dijeron **Bombón** y **Burbuja**

\- Bellota ¿Quieres quedarte sin poderes? - preguntó el **Profesor** al ver que ella no hablaba demasiado

\- No, pero por mis hermanas hago todo... - respondió **Bellota** segura de si misma

En eso salieron del laboratorio del profesor y estaban por llegar a la sala.

 **POV BELLOTA***

Yo no quiero ser normal, estoy bien así, me gusta tener superpoderes... sinceramente aún aguantaría más tiempo con el sentimiento que tengo cada vez que los utilizo.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que Burbuja me saco de ellos

\- ¿Hermanita estas bien?- Me preguntó **Burbuja** con preocupación

\- Si... te note extraña desde el desayuno... ¿Es por lo de los poderes? - Dijo **Bombón**

No sabía si decirles lo que pensaba y lo que quería asi que les pregunté:

\- ¿Hermanas quieren ser normales? ¿No podrían aguantar más tiempo ese sentimiento? ¿ No les gusta tener superpoderes? No entiendo... expliquenmelo... - les pedíá

Vi como esa pregunta las tomó por sorpresa, será que hice mal al decirles tales cosas.

Bombón iba a decir algo pero Burbuja se lo impidió tomando la palabra.

\- Hermanita me gusta tener superpoderes, sin embargo no es todo lo que quiero ser... quiero ser más que una heroína para esta ciudad, amo esta ciudad, pero - dijo Burbuja - no aguatare más tiempo así, siento que enloquecere... 4 años con este miedo ya es demasiado quiero, quiero disfrutar del día a día felíz con ustedes

Me dio mucha tristeza verla asi estaba a punto de las lágrimas se que Burbuja es fuerte, pero ya se cansó de fingir que no le afectan las cosas, creo que fui muy egoísta al decir eso.

 ***POV NORMAL***

\- Burbuja no llores, por favor - decía **Bombón** con dulzura

\- Perdón hermana no... era... - intentó dusculparse Bellota, pero Bombón fue donde estaba la rubia y la abrazo - mi intención no fue lastimarte...perdón - dijo **Bellota** también abrazando a su hermana menor

\- Hermanas pero tengo una idea - dijo **Bellota**

\- ¿Cuál? dila - dijo **Bombón** emocionada

\- Pues hoy es el último dia con nuestros poderes así que porque no disfrutar este dia - dijo **Bellota** \- se que despues vendrálo feo, pero disfrutemoslo

\- Cierto - con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¿ Adónde iremos? - preguntó **Burbuja**

\- Porque no volamos por última vez esta bella ciudad y luego vamos a comer - dijo **Bombón**

\- Tal vez... auque primero debemos cambiarnos porque seguimos en pijama - dijo **Bellota**

Las chicas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a sacarse el pijama.

 ***Con de Bombón***

\- Me pongo esto... mmmm... no - mientras tiraba una blusa en su cama hasta que vio la ropa perfecta para ella - siiii!!!!! Esto usaré

Sesacó el pijama que tenía puesto quedando semidesnuda, se dirigió al espejo y se paro de lado para posteriormente tocar su estómago

\- Estoy engordando - susurró con pesar -ellos tenían razón al decirlo - los ojos de **Bombón** comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas - yo no... yo no... - Entonces ella reaccionó saliendode ese trance para secarse las lagrimas

 ***Con Burbuja***

\- No tengo que ponerme - se quejó la rubia - ¿Qué haré?

\- ¡Ya estan listas! - Gritó **Bellota**

\- Ya bajo - dijo **Burbuja** \- Oooh... ya sé, esto usaré - con una sonrisa

Bellota no se tardo en vestir ya que no le da mucha importancia a que trae puesto solo le interesade aue sea cómo y listo

\- Vámonos hermanas - dijo **Burbuja** al descender por las escaleras

\- ¡Si! - Dijeron **Bellota** y **Bombón** las cuales acababan de bajar

Las tres jóvenes estaban volando sobre la ciudad mientras la veían con melancolía

\- Hermanas tengo una duda - dijo **Bellota**

\- ¿Duda? ¿Sobre que? - Preguntó amablemente **Burbuja**

\- Si queremos una vida tranquila no la tendríamos aqui - comentó **Bellota**

\- Tienes razón... no lo había pensado - habló **Bombón**

-De eso hablaremos con el profesor - dijo **Burbuja**

\- Volvamos para la casa ya para que todo quede claro, además ya está oscureciendo - dijo **Bombón**

Llegaron a casa y bajaron al laboratorio donde encontraron al profesor modificando la máquina que mañana le extraeria sus poderes.

\- Profesor tenemos que decirle algo - dijo Bellota

\- Pregunten mis niñas que quiren saber - dijo el **P** **rofesor**

\- Si queremos tener una vida distinta aquí no la tendríamos porque todos nos conocen - dijo **Burbuja**

\- Respecto a eso está todo resuelto - dijo el **Profesor**

\- ¿Cómo es eso? expliquenos profesor - dijo **Bellota** sin entender

\- Veran eso ya esta arreglado yo desde hace tiempo que tengo una casa lejos de está ciudad podrían irse a vivir allá, porque dudo que las puedan reconocer - dijo el **Profesor**

\- Y cuando nos iremos a vivir allá - preguntó **Burbuja**

\- En una semana... es para que se adapten a ese lugar porque sera todo nuevo para ustedes - dijo el **Profesor**

\- Esta bien profesor, pero ¿En dónde vamos a estudiar? - dijo **Bombón** preocupada ya que ella es una excelente alumna

\- Yo no les permitiría que dejen el estudio, todo estará listo para que sean inscritas en el unico colegio de la zona - dijo el **Profesor**

\- ¿Queda lejos de nuestra casa? - pregunto **Bellota**

\- No mucho. ... pero mis niñas tienen que descansar porque mañana sera un dia agotador - dijo el **Profesor**

Las chicas fueron a sus habitaciones, se pusieron sus pijamas y se echaron a dormir porque el profesor tenia mucha razón, el dia de mañana las dejaría exhaustas.

 _ **NA: Hola este Fic es el primero que escribí sobre las powerpuff girls espero que les guste y si es así no olviden dejar su valioso comentario**_

 _ **Los quiere**_

 _ **REBKTMT**_


	2. Chanper 2

**Una Vida Normal** **Capítulo 2: El inicio de una nueva vida**

El sol se hacia presenté en toda la ciudad de Tonsville y en el laboratorio el profesor se encontraba dando unos últimos ajustes a la máquina. Mientras sus hijas llegaban al lugar, éste al conectar la máquina sus hijas tocan la puerta de su laboratorio.

\- Pasen mis niñas - dijo el **Profesor** desde el interior

\- Buenos días profesor - dijeron las 3 al unísono

\- Buenos días mis niñas ¿Cómo durmieron? - preguntó el **Profesor**

\- Yo dormir muy bien - dijo **Burbuja** estirando sus brazos

\- Profesor... ¿Está todo listo? - preguntó **Bellota** contemplando la gran máquina que se encontraba en el lugar.

El Profesor Utonio asintió con la cabeza e indicó donde debían colocarse las chicas, entraron en una especie de cabinas.

\- Niñas esto le dolerá un poco porque la sustancia está impregnada en su ADN, aunque tal vez quede rastros de las sustancia X es su sangre por todos los años usando los poderes, sin embargo sentiran débilidas por la extracción - les informó el **Profesor**

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y se observaron entre si, estaban enfrente de la máquina sentían nerviosas porque ese seria el inicio hacia una nueva vida, una vida sin superpoderes, una vida común, una vida de un ser humano cualquiera sin nada en especial, pero esperaban al fin estar tranquilas sin sufrir las consecuencias que les dejó EL al ser destruido.

El rayo salio de la máquina y cayó en las chicas, al comienzo no les dolió, aunque mientras pasaba el tiempo el dolor se iso presente, las chicas se fueron sintiendo débiles su vista se volvio borrosa su respiracion era entre cortada hasta que perdieron la consciencia.

El profesor con otra máquina extrajo el poder de las chicas y los guardó para analizar la sustancia y por si algun dia los llegasen a necesitar.

Cuando las chicas fueron recobrando la consciencia se sintieron muy débiles y con la ayuda de su padre llegaron a sus habitaciones y durmieron todo el dia porque no tenian fuerzas, estaban agotadas, sin duda no pensaron que ser normal se sentian tan mal. En la noche las chicas despertaron porque su cuerpo les pedía alimentos.

 ***Pov Bombón***

Desperté muy cansada a pesar de haber dormido todo el dia, pero aún así me sentía muy debil y sin energías lo unico que quiero es algo de comer porque mi estómago pedia algo alimentos, escuché que el profesor tocó mi puerta y me dijo que bajará a cenar, apenas respondí diciendo que ya bajaba, estaba agotada.

Jamás imaginé que ser normal fuera sentirse asi, debil, frágil, cansador, pero ese es el precio de ser normal, pero pronto me acostumbrare - suspiro pesadamente - mejor me levanto de una vez para ir a cenar.

Intenté levantarme como de costumbre, pero sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado mis piernas no respondían así que me apoye en mi velador cada paso que daba me costaba mucho, pero llegué a la puerta. En el pasillo me encontré con Burbuja estaba muy diferente me sorprendi mucho al verla al comienzo no pensé que ella era mi hermana.

Burbuja estaba ahora tenia una estatura más baja sus ojos que eran celestes se oscurecieron, sus cabello perdió un poco de brillo, su cuerpo seguia igual, pero debil. Saludé a mi hermana y le pregunte.

\- Hermanita ¿Te sientes bien? - le dije porque se me iso raro verla así

\- En lo que acaba de pasar supongo - se dio la vuelta para verme a la cara - ¡Bombón! - exclamó - e...stas... diferente - dijo **Burbuja** titubeante

Vi como su cara era de asombro pero no entendía, luego pense que si ella había cambiado porque yo no, me dirigí hacia el espejo que estaba en mi cuarto, me costo trabajo llegar, pero al verme me sorprendí Burbuja me siguió todavía sorprendida por mi aspecto.

El primer cambio que note fue que mis ojos se hicieron cafés mi eestatura disminuyó mi cabello estaba más oscuro adquiriendo una apariencia de tenerlo color marrón y mi piel se hizo pálida, me veía muy frágil y debil, sin duda está es mi nueva yo a la cual deberia costumbrarme.

\- Bom estás muy diferente - dijo **Burbuja** sin creer lo que ve

\- No soy la única ven mirate Burbuja - la invité a pasar

Vi como se sorprendia aún más si era posible, hacia gestos que me preocupaban y daban gracia al mismo tiempo. Mientras nos observabamos en el espejo llega Bellota la cual no se inmuto en comentar.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que les hicieron a mis hermannas? - dijo **Bellota** asombrada

Nosotras nos limitamos a reir las tres habiamos cambiado drásticamente de apariencias. Bellota estaba caminando despacio hasta el espejo, ella también se sentía mal debido al cambio.

\- ¡Wow! - exclamó - Así que soy yo - Dijo Bellota mientras se veia al espejo

Sin duda en quien más se notó el cambió fuen en ella, el color de sus ojos ahora era un verde agua, sin embargo su cuerpo seguía igual debido a que ella hacia ejercicios, pero su cabello creció llegando por debajo de los hombros siendo ahora mas ondulado y su piel se veia más palida dándole una apariencia liza y delicada.

El profesor llamó a la puerta y nos preguntó porque nos tardábamos él no reflejo ningún gesto de sorpresa limitandose a sonreirnos calidamente, nosotras solo nos miramos entre si para reírnos.

 ***Pov normal***

Pasó la semana rápidamente por los ajetreos de la mudanza y la chicas seguían acostumbrandose a un cuerpo normal aunque para algunas tareas les sería muy útil sus superpoderes. Fueron de compras al centro comercial aunque a Bellota no le agradó mucho, pero igual se divirtió con la compañía de sus hermanas. Luego la familia Utonio viajó hacia el nuevo hogar de las chicas el cual se encontraba muy lejos de su ciudad de origen, el viaje fue cansador, aunque al ver el paisaje que ofrecia el puablo al cual se mudarian las reconforto. Llegando a su nueva casa vieron la escuela en la cual estudiarán sin duda este pueblo no era para nada ordinario.

Todas sus cosas ya se encontraban ordenadas en su nuevo hogar, las chicas ya debían despedirse de su padre ya que él no podia virvir en aquel lugar tenia un trabajo estable y con buena paga en Townsville y mudarse con sus ellas le afectaría, las chicas entendían eso, sin embargo eso no les quitaba la tristeza de no poder verlo todos los días y compartir tiempo con él.

\- Hasta pronto profesor lo queremos mucho - dijeron las hermanas afuera de su nueva casa

\- Las vendré a visitar cuando tenga un tiempo libre - levanto su mano despidiendose - las extrañare - dijo el **Profesor** con los ojos aguados - portence bien

\- Por supuesto papá - dijo **Burbuja** llorando

\- Las amo hijas mías - dijo el **Profesor** entrando nuevamente a la movilidad

\- Todo los días le hablaremos por teléfono - dijo **Bellota**

\- No se olviden si necesitan dinero saquen de la cuenta y portence bien - dijo el **Profesor**

\- Claro profesor lo queremos mucho y lo vamos a extrañar - dijo **Bombón** observando con melancolía como el automóvil se iba alejando cada vez más de su vista

Cuando entraron a su nueva casa se sorprendieron porque era grande y de dos pisos cada una tenia su propia habitacion con baño, había 4 habitaciones sobrantes, una cocina espaciosa y bien equipada, una sala grande con un juego de livin con una gran televisión de ultima generación, un piano de cola, con un patio delantero y una piscina en la parte de trasera.

\- ¡Chicas miren esta casa es...! - exclamó **Burbuja**

\- Gigante!!!!! - Gritó **Bellota** completando la frase

\- Siiii! !!! Y es toda para nosotras - dijo **Bombón** con una gran sonrisa

\- Tengo hambre hagamos la cena - comentó **Burbuja** con una linda sonrisa

\- Siiii... a cocinar - dijo **Bellota** dirigiéndosea la cocina

\- Yo preparo la carne - dijo **Bombón**

\- ¿En qué ayudo? - preguntó **Bellota**

\- Ayudame con esto... - respondió **Burbuja**

Las chicas se pusieron a cocinar y para las 7 pm estaba lista la cena, servida y en la mesa. Estában comiendo lo que prepararon entre risas y charla. Hablaron mucho tiempo mientras cenaban hasta que se les hizo tarde, lavaron todo lo que ensuciaron y fueron a sus habitaciones y se fueron a dormir porque mañana irían a conocer la zona donde viven.

 ***Pov de burbuja***

Desperté y estába en una habitacion desconocida asustandome, pero luego recordé que estaba en mi nuevo hogar, mire el amanecer por la ventana de mi cuarto, decidí preparar el desayuno para mis hermanas. Así que me levante, fui al baño y me vi al espejo aún se me hacia raro verme así. Pasé por las habitaciones de ellas y seguían durmiendo, las sorprendere con el delicioso desayuno que haré.

Baje las escaleras ya que mi habitacion estaba en el segundo piso, si que está casa es enorme - mejor acelero el paso antes de que mis hermanas despierten - me dije a mi misma mientras sacaba los utensilios con cuidado.

Me llevo solo 30 minutos hacer todo el desayuno, vi como bellota bajaba las escaleras con el cabello despeinado y con su pijama.

\- ¿Burbuja que haces? - preguntó **Bellota** agarrandose el cabello en una coleta

\- El desayuno no ves - le respondí con una sonrisa calida

\- Qué rico huele - sonrió **Bellota** \- tengo mucha hambre

\- Gracias hermana por pensar en nosotras - dijo **Bombón** descendiendo desde las escaleras.

Desayunamos y nos fuimos a cambiar de ropa porque saldríamos a conocer el vecindario, espero que hayan personas amables como la mayoría de la gente en Townsville.

 ***Pov Normal***

Cuando salieron de casa no sabían ni por donde comenzar, hasta que un señor de la zona les saludo.

\- Buenos días señoritas - saludó el **señor** cortésmente sacándose el sombrero que tenia.

\- Buenos días señor - respondió **Burbuja** con amabilidad

\- ¿Ustedes viven en está casa? - Preguntó el **señor** apuntando a la casa de las expoderosas

\- Si ¿Por qué? - Preguntó **Bellota** con seriedad

\- Es que desde hace tiempo nadie vivía en está casa - las observó - y como las vi llegar ayer vine a preguntar espero no haberles incómodado - dijo el **señor** dejando de apuntar hacia la casa

\- No señor, de ninguna manera - respondió de manera rápida **Bombón** \- bueno recién llegamos y no hemos hablado con muchas personas del lugar

\- Usted nos podría decir algun lugar que deberíamos conocer en este pueblo - habló **Burbuja** de manera incómoda - ya que somos nuevas y no sabemos por donde comenzar

\- Claro que si, aunque este sea un pueblo pequeño tiene lindos lugares y también tiene un centro comercial para los jovenes - dijo el **señor**

\- Tienen un centro comercial!! - dijeron **Bombón** y **Burbuja** muy emocionadas

\- Si queda al norte hacia allá - dijo el **señor** apuntando hacia el norte - hay una cancha publica, dos cuadras atrás de su casa - Bellota sonrió ampliamente - también hay un pequeño bosque con un rio y una cascada al sur, por donde queda el colegio

\- Este lugar es mucho mejor que lo que pensé - comentó **Bellota** en voz alta

\- Bueno señoritas se me hizo tarde hasta pronto - dijo el **señor** dandole las espalda caminando lejos de ellas con una sonrisa de malicia iluminando su rostro

\- Disculpe señor ¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó **Burbuja**

El señor dio la vuelta also la mano para despedirse y gritar - Trabajo para Vrah y les da la bienvenida - siguiendo así su camino. Las chicas se sorprendieron.

\- Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotras?- dijo **Bellota** extrañada - que señor mas raro dijo bellota

\- Si, pero nos dio información importante - habló **Bombón**

\- Hermanas vamos al centro comercial quiero conocerlo - pidió **Burbuja** poniendo una carita de cachorrito la cual le salia nuy bien

\- Siii... vamos - dijo **Bombón** emocionada

\- Lo lamento hermanas pero yo no quiero ir - decía **Bellota** esquivando la mirada de su hermana menor - quiero ir a conocer la cancha y no ir al centro comercial - se quejó

\- Bueno no te podemos obligar a ir a un lugar al que no quieres - dijo Bombón interinterviniendo

\- Gracias por entender bombón - dijo **Bellota** con una sonrisa de satisfacción

\- Te cuidas - dijo **Burbuja**

\- Se lo dices a la tres veces campeona regional de boxeo - respondió presidiendo sus brazos marcados - ustedes cuidense

Sonrieron y se fueron en direcciones opuestas. Bellota estaba en la esquina de su casa hasta que se acordó de que no traía ningun material para practicar, asi que volvió a su casa a traer su mochila en la cual guardó un par de zapatos una botella de agua fría del refrigerador y una pelota, porque ella iba a entrenar. Salió de su casa, caminó hasta llegar a la cancha y se sorprendió al ver que la cancha estaba bien cuidada, se puso sus zapatos y saco la pelota, estaba entrenando hace 30 minutos le hacia mucha calor, sacó su botella de agua y tomó un sorbo.

Estaba caminando con direccion a las graderías, pero un joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes que ella vio la sorprendio paralizandola por unos minutos. El chico que la vio no se sorprendio solo por la belleza de ella, si no que su rostro se le hacía familiar, pero como estaba con sus amigos le resto un poco importancia aunque no por completo. En cambio Bellota al ver que el se alejó reaccionó y se fue rápido a su casa donde pilló a sus hermanas en la puerta, entraron juntas y se fueron a sentarse a la sala.

\- Hermanas - llamó **Bellota** \- vi a Butch Him en la cancha hace unos minutos y creo que el también me vio - habló con seriedad - aunque creo que no me reconoció porque hace tiempo que no me veia y también cambie mi aspecto

\- Nosotras vimos a Brick y Boomer en el centro comercial mientras estábamos en una tienda de ropa en la cual vimos unos vestidos muy lindos - dijo Burbuja cambiando de tema inconscientemente

\- Como decía Burbuja los vimos, pero ellos no nos vieron - dijo **Bombón** \- tenemos que llamarle al profesor

Bellota tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó su número, al contestar las chicas le hicieron muchas preguntas sobre el tema

\- Ellos fueron adoptados por un empresario multimillonario llamado John Park - habló calmado - estan bajo su tutela desde hace casi 3 años, por lo que leo, estan viviendo en ese pueblo porque esta invirtiendo en unas industrias

\- Entonces ¿Cambiaron de vida? - Preguntó **Burbuja**

\- Si, además si cometen una más falta a la ley irían de manera permanente a la cárcel por sus antiguos crimenes en Townsville - dijo el **Profesor** \- si sucede algo sospechoso referente a ellos haganmelo saber ¿Está bien?

\- Claro, así será- dijo fríamente **Bellota** \- Bueno papá te dejamos trabajar gracias por todo - se despidió

\- Bueno - habló **Bombón** analizando la situación - ahora no pensemos en eso mejor vayamos a buscar que almorzar porque ya tengo hambre

\- Yo vi un restaurante de camino al centro comercial dijo **Burbuja**

\- Cierto ese que estaba cerca de ese parque - dijo **Bombón**

Las chicas fueron al restaurante donde pidieron hamburguesas y refrescos. Comían mientras hablaban de lo que hicieron en la mañana y planeando lo que harían el día de mañana.

Unos chicos pasaban por ese restaurante y vieron a las 3 chicas charlando que despertaron su intriga.

\- Se me hacen conocidas esa chicas pero no se en donde las he visto - dijo un chico de peli-naranjas

\- Yo vi a la de cabello negro en la cancha - habló un chico de cabello color azabache

\- Deben ser nuevas en el pueblo - dijo el rubio que siguió avanzando

\- O talves solo de paseo asi vámonos ya - dijo el peli-naranja - tenemos mejores cosas por hacer

Los chicos dejaron de verlas por ka ventana y siguieron su camino sin que las chicas notasen que las habían observado.

 ** _Les dejo aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo y si es así no olviden dejar su comentario._**

 ** _Los quiere_**

 ** _REBKTMT_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Una Vida Normal**

 **Capítulo 3:** **Sorpresas**

Al terminar de almorzar las chicas decidieron dar un paseo por los alrededores llegando a un parque cercano, cuando Bellota pensativa le preguntó a Bombón:

\- ¿Sabes... si hay juegos electrónicos en ese centro comercial? - habló mientras observaba lo bien cuidados que estaban los jardines

\- Creo que en el último piso - respondió **Bombón** dubitativa mientras recordaba el lugar

\- Entonces... vayamos a averiguarlo - habló **Burbuja** muy animada abrazado a sus hermanas por la espalda

Las chicas felices se dirigieron hacia el centro comercial y tomando las escaleras electricas llegaron al sector de los juegos electrónicos donde se pusieron a observar las máquina entonces vieron el juego Baila Baila y de inmediato la azabache dirigió su mirada a su hermana mayor.

\- Bombón te reto a ver quien gana en este juego - dijo **Bellota** adoptando con una pose retadora

-Acepto el reto y dime ¿Qué ganaré? - dijo **Bombón** segura de sí

\- Cuanta seguridad - rió ampliamente - limpiar la casa por 1 mes - dijo **Bellota** con la tarjeta en mano

\- Quiero ver esto, se pondrá interesante - dijo **Burbuja** apoyándose en una máquina que estaba atrás de ella sonriente

Bellota pasó la tarjeta y seleccionaron la canción dando así inicio al juego, ambas eran muy buenas en este juego lo cual hacía que el reto se haga muy emocionante, pasaba el tiempo y estaban empatadas; las personas que pasaban por el lugar se quedaban viéndolas incluyendo a tres chicos que ellas habían conocido en su infancia, los cuales se acercaron a ver el espectáculo que brindaban, obviamente las hermanas no se percararon de que estos las observaban.

\- Esas chicas otra ves - bufó con desgano el chico de cabello negro

\- Si, pero falta la rubia - comentó **Brick** acomodandose el cabello

\- Mmm...no - habló **Boomer** \- está más atrás apoyada en una máquina - apuntó hacia Burbuja

\- Creo que la más palida va a ganar - dijo el **Brick**

\- No creo porque la otra le gana en el puntaje - dijo **Butch** moviendo su pie derecho al ritmo de la canción

\- Te apuesto la cena a que la otra ganará - dijo **Brick** levatando la mano para darle un pequeña palmada en el hombro a su hermano menor

\- Soy testigo de esto - comentó el rubio siendo envuelto en la euforia del ambiente sin apartar su mirada de la rubia

Las chicas continuaban con su reto llevando Bellota la delantera por unos puntos de diferencia, llegaron a los movimientos más rápidos y la azabache no pudo conseguir todos los combos, cosa que aprovechó Bombón para conseguirlos obteníendo así la delantera, parecían inagotables porque seguían bailando con las mismas energías que tenían cuando comenzaron el reto, el largo cabello de Bombón se movia a la par de sus movientos haciendola lucir espectácular. Al terminar, salió el puntaje en la pantalla de la máquina donde mostraba a Bombón como ganadora por pocos puntos de diferencia, las personas que estaban observando se fueron desplazando por el lugar.

\- ¿Quién... limpiará la casa por... un mes? - preguntó jadeante **Bombón** mostrando una enorme sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

\- Quiero la... revancha... pero... en otra ocasión - dijo **Bellota** secándose el sudor de su rostro

\- Hermanas eso fue fantástico - dijo **Burbuja** \- vamos por unas bebidas

Las chicas asintieron y se retiraron del lugar mientras que los hermanos se encontraban en una disputa amistosa

\- ¡Gané! hoy harás la cena hermano - dijo un **Brick** con un tono algo altanero

\- Bufó fastidiado - No cumpliré - dijo **Butch**

\- No puedes negarte estoy de testigo - dijo el rubio dandole unos codazos - prepara comida italiana esa te queda deliciosa

Ellos pasaron por el patio de comidas para llevarse unas bebidas para el camino comparandolas en la tienda de al lado de donde las chicas se encontraban.

Desde una distancia considerable una pareja miraban a las hermanas con frialdad, la habían seguido, al ver como estas se marchaban se movieron.

\- Sigamos se estan yendo - habló su compañera pasando su brazo por la espalda del otro individuo.

En el camino a casa Bombón no dejaba de observar disimuladamente hacia atrás sintiéndose muy incómoda, causando que Burbuja se preocupara.

\- ¿Qué te sucede hermana? - preguntó la menor de las Utonio

\- Siento como si alguien nos siguiera - dijo **Bombón** con un tono de preocupación en su voz

\- ¿Desde cuándo? - preguntó **Burbuja** observando a los alrededores con discreción

\- Desde que salimos del centro comercial - dijo **Bombón** rascándose la nuca con incómodidad

\- Tranquilas si alguien nos sigue o nos quiere hacer daño le patearé el trasero tan duro que en 1 mes no podrán ir al baño - dijo **Bellota** adoptando una pose ruda causando que sus hermanas se rieran y de tranquilizaran un poco

Al llegar a su nuevo hogar fueron a ducharse, mientras tanto en las afueras de su casa la pareja que las seguió observaba todo el terreno contando cuantas cámaras habían alrededor buscando los puntos ciegos.

\- Así que aquí viven las ex superpoderosas- dijo el chico que las seguia detendiendose detrás de un árbol.

\- Aún no entiendo porqué nuestro señor las quiere vivas, si bien yo podría matarlas con facilidad - se quejó su compañera

\- No sabemos lo planes que tenga - se levantó - pero es mejor obedecer sin queja o las consecuencias serán...

\- Ya lo se - habló calmada - no es necesario que me lo recuerdes - dio las espalda a su compañero

Las chicas luego de cenar se acostaron porque mañana tenian muchas cosas por hacer. Cuándo estaban durmiendo las ex ppg, los que las observaban estaba sentado sobre un árbol cerca de la ventana que daba al cuarto de Bombón y Burbuja, ambos traían puesto una capucha de color negra. La noche pasó y la pareja que las observaba se marchó porque había más luz y los podrían descubrir.

Despertaron las chicas y se sacaron sus pijamas, la primera en bajar fue bombón, se puso a hacer el desayuno lo cual consistía en huevos con tocino y un jugo de naranja. El olor de los huevos despertó a Burbuja así que bajó a ver cual de sus hermanas era la que estába cocinando.

\- Huele delicioso - estiró los brazos somnolienta - Buenos días - saludó **Burbuja**

\- Buenos días - respondió con una sonrisa -puedes poner la mesa por favor - pidió **Bombón**

\- Claro - habló colocando los platos sobre la mesa - ¿Cómo te parece este lugar? - Preguntó **Burbuja** con curiosidad

\- Es bonito y parece un lugar tranquilo - respondió serena - de hecho ahora ire a la biblioteca - dijo **Bombón** con una gran sonrisa

\- ¿Biblioteca? ¿Cómo sabes eso? - Preguntó **Burbuja** sorprendida

\- Ayer la señora que me atendió me lo dijo - le comentó sirviendo el dedesayuno - así que quiero ir a ver que libros tienen, ya quiero prepararme para la vuelta a clases - dijo **Bombón**

\- Bueno, pero primero tenemos que acomodar todas nuestras cosas - le recordó **Burbuja**

Entonces Bombón llamo a su hermana a desayunar la cual le respondió con un grito, mientras bajaba la mayor sirvió los alimentos, para desayunar las tres juntas hablando sobre la vuelta a clases.

\- Tengo poco tiempo para disfrutar mis vacaciones - dijo Bellota con tono triste

\- Lo peor es que nisiquiera fuimos a ver el colegio ni sabemos que uniforme usaremos - dijo **Burbuja** preocupada

\- Tenemos que apresurarnos para teminar de comodar las cosas temprano - habló **Bombón** con la boca llena - Quiero ir a la biblioteca y Burbuja podrias ir al colegio para saber cual es el uniforme, mientras que Bellota siga acomodando aquí - propuso a lo cual sus hermanas asintieron

Bombón ya había salido de su hogar y ahora estaba caminando por el bosque con el fin acortar el trayecto y lo único en que pensaba era que se había perdido porque no veía el trayecto que se encontraba siguiendo, no veía a nadie se estaba comenzando q asustar.

 **...Pov Bombón...**

¡Ay no! creo que me perdi - bufe molesta pateando el piso - ¿Qué hago?, no veo a nadie por aquí... - respiré profundo - Tranquila Bombón has estado en peores situaciones - me decía a mi misma - ya sé llamaré a Bellota para que venga a buscarme.

Busque mi celular en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, pero no lo encontré - Rayos los dejé en ma cocina - me lamentó en vos alta y muevo mis piernas con rapidez esperando a que se me venga alguna solución, estoy nerviosa, me puse en cuclillas y sin querer me puse a llorar de impotencia nunca me había pasado algo así en mi vida de super heroe - que patética soy - susurro y entonces escucho un par de ramas rompiendose, algo se acerca a lo cual me pongo alerta e intento secar las lágrimas que aún habia en mi rostro.

\- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó un chico - ¿Por qué lloras? - no sabía su apariencia debido a que mis manos estaban cubriendo mi rostro - ¿Estás pérdida? - levanté la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y entonces los abrí.

Y lo ví... era él, pensé que era una ilusión mia por lo cual parpade un par de veces, pero era él sin duda alguna, mi respiración se pausó por unos segundos mientras que me miraba fijamente ¿Me habrá reconocido?, sus ojos reflejaban ¿compasión? algo que jamás pensé ver en él, en aquellos ojos que hace apenas unos años atrás demostraban odio y rencor.

 **...Con Burbuja...**

Estaba caminando en direccion hacia la escuela, ella se guiaba muy bien y estaba muy contenta de ver tanta naturaleza en el camino.

\- Que hermosa escuela - dijo **Burbuja** en voz alta admirando la gran infraestructura

Entró al lugar ya que el portón estaba abierto y mientras caminaba observaba su nueva institución la cual era muy grande, llegó a la direccion y vio a la secretaria.

\- Buenos días - saludó **Burbuja** con amabilidad

\- Buenos días señorita en que la puedo ayudar - respondió la secretaria apartando su vista del computador para observarla

\- Soy nueva y quería saber cual es el reglamento y esas cosas - comentó **Burbuja**

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita? - preguntó

\- Burbuja Utonio - respondió burbuja

\- Ya veo - contestó alegre al revisar su computador - ustedes son 3 hermanas - dijo la secretaria a lo cual Burbuja asintió con la cabeza - su padre me las encargó para que las cuide, por lo de sus superpoderes

Charlaron unos minutos mas, la secretaria le dio el reglamento y el horario de las clases. Burbuja estaba felíz porque tenía el presentimiento que en ese lugar se sentirían muy bien.

Esta se encontraba caminando con direccion a su casa, pero le dio sed asi que paró en una pequeña tienda donde vendían refrescos comprandose una botella de agua fría y siguió su camino a casa, y se sorprendió ver unas huellas extrañas debajo del árbol que daba a su habitación por lo cual se alarmó.

\- ¡Bellota... hermana! - gritó entrando - ¡Nos estan Espiando!


End file.
